The one where Leah gets the girl
by darkwolflovesgirls
Summary: COMPLETE!Super gay, super fluffy one shot. Leah should be the one to get the girl, right ? Omg I actually can write other than M rating...


The one where Leah gets the girl

This idea has been kicking around in my mind for a while and decided to write it down. I've never done a one-shot and thought I'd give it a try, hope you like it

Summary: super gay, super fluffy one shot. Leah should be the one to get the girl, right?!

* * *

Ear piercing screaming is all Leah could hear from outside the Cullen residence. She knew that the spawn must be coming soon.

Bell Swan, well Bella Cullen now had been knocked up by her vampire husband. How they didn't think about that being a possibility on their honeymoon she had no idea. But here she was guarding the stinky vampire coven's house all because Jacob couldn't get over his crush on a now married woman…

She had been sleeping when Jacob had been coming back after learning about Bella's pregnancy, and several hours later when she phased after waking in time for her patrol she learned what had happened. Her brother had gone to help Jacob and it became a no brainer to follow him. She left for the Cullen's instantly and never looked back. As a woman she could sympathize with Bella wanting to keep her baby, maternal instincts and all. However she had never been a fan of vampires in general, even if the veggie vamps were the 'good guys.'

Esme has opened up her home to the trio and after some reluctance Leah had begun sleeping and eating there. After she got over the initial smell she found the rooms were really comfy and the food was some of the best she had ever tried. How a being that didn't eat food could accomplish that was beyond her. Apparently Esme had taken cooking lessons alongside Julia Child in France when she was first learning. Vampires are weird…anyway she had gotten slowly used to their hospitality and was very thankful of it.

That doesn't mean she agreed with what Bella was doing. Not knowing what the spawn would be scared the daylights out of Leah. If what Carlisle had told them about the immortal children was true this thing could eat the entire town of Forks in a fit of rage. She knew what she had to do when the time came. Jacob was not strong enough, and Seth would never. She had to protect the tribe and the human race from this demon baby. So she waited and kept to herself. The years she spent on meditation after the breakup with Sam helped her keep her mental block from the invasive creepy mind reader. She would wait.

A crying baby brought her out of her musings and she rushed into the mansion. She could hear Jacob and Edward struggling to keep Bella alive, but her thoughts were consumed by the task at hand. The blonde bombshell Rosalie had the spawn cuddled close by the fire, how convenient I could just toss it in there…she thought. However her whole world changed when the baby turned its head and opened its eyes.

Leah stopped all forward motion. She finally understood her purpose in this sorry life. This tiny being held the moon and the stars for her. She could see her forever and it was suddenly her who tied Leah to the earth. At the shear weight of what happened she fell to her knees, she knew instantly that she had imprinted on the child and would defend her to her dying breath.

Rosalie turned when she head the wolf fall to her knees and saw the look of pure devotion and love from the wolf and knew what she saw. The usually icy blonde let a smile slip through and breathed a sigh of relief. While she was no mind reader or gift of precognition she could read body language. She knew the wolf would attack to protect the humans. This solved many issues and turned to the wolf and asked if she wanted to hold her tiny mate. All too happy Leah stayed on her knees and opened her arms and caressed the cute baby's cheek as she cooed. It was a wholeness she felt towards her intended, nothing sexual at this age her nature wouldn't allow it but she cared for this tiny being. Wanted to be anything and everything for the child.

* * *

Red eyes…opened as Bella awoke. One singular thought Renesme, her daughter. She wanted to meet her new little one. She saw her mate Edward and smiled and after their initial exchange he convinced her to go hunt. Apparently crazy good control was her gift and managed to evade draining a hiker with a skinned knee.

She hurried back to the mansion to see her child. Everyone gathered outside of the abode and strangely enough Leah Clearwater brought Renesme to her. As Bella cuddled her newborn she noticed how big she had gotten, and then the child touched her cheek and images flashed before her eyes. Renesme has let her know that she knew her mama. Other images of the Cullen's and again strangely enough Leah invaded her vision. Then she looked closer at the visions…the looks Leah gave her daughter when she first saw her, she knew in an instant that Leah had imprinted on her daughter.

She kissed her baby's forehead and gently handed her over to her husband. Icy red eyes met worried chocolate eyes. Grabbing the front of Leah's shirt she pulled her away from her family yelling 'YOU IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER!'

Seth had phased and started to move up only to have Leah wave him away. She would take whatever was dished out to her.

'You know it's something we can't control. Do you think Sam would have left me if we could, do you think I would have imprinted on a baby, a female if I could? Do you think your family would have not killed me if I had malicious intent?'

'We're still deciding' replied the mind reader

'Look Bella my imprinting saved your families life 3 nights ago. Sam and the others came to destroy everyone but had to stop when they found out about the imprint, it's our most sacred law to protect our imprints above all others. '

'And what if when she grows up she doesn't want to be with you like that'

'Then I will let her go and be a the best friend she ever had'

'You would see your imprint with another?'

'I only want what's best for her, if it's in the arms of another I will obey her wishes'

'I don't have to like it, but I understand it. I know the pain you were in because of Sam and I know you would never do anything like that on purpose'

* * *

It had been a year since she imprinted and she couldn't be happier. To say the pack was shocked would be an understatement, but they knew it was ancient magic that was at work.

She was out with Nessie and Bella catching snowflakes when out in the distance she saw a blonde stop in her tracks and gasp out loud.

'Irina!' Bella yelled but it was too late.

The blonde turned and ran fast, unfortunately for her Jacob had been patrolling in her path and stopped her with a growl only to stop when their eyes met. Fate turns out to be a funny thing, ever since the wolves had killed Laurent protecting a human Bella the Denali's were against them. Irina had thought her mate was the Frenchman. However like most things coming from Laurent it was a lie, a manipulation. For here in front of her was her mate.

Jacob shifted back and they both said in unison

'You've got to be f-ing kidding me?!'

* * *

The Denali's learned to love the mini pack and were ecstatic when a visiting recluse Alister has mated to young Seth. The curmudgeon vampire has lightened immensely at his young wolf.

Their history with Sasha had taught them to respect the law and talked the Cullen's in to a trip to Volterra to introduce the new additions of their coven.

Aro was beyond delighted in meeting young Renesme after realizing she was not an immortal child. He also soothed their worries at her rapid aging by introducing them to a member of their guard who also was a hybrid. This was one of the better kept secrets of the Voltori, but one they shared all medical information with Carslile. They appreciated the honesty and requested that they be on standby if ever need would arise for their talents. Urging from the Denali's had them begrudgingly accept. The wolves learned at that moment they were not true werewolves but shifters and as such were protected beings since they did not reveal themselves to the humans as well as were mated to vampires.

Aro found great delight in meeting with his old friend Alister who seemed smitten with his wolf. Teasing the ancient vampire became a favorite pastime for the remainder of their visit.

* * *

It had been 18 years and Renesme had been full grown for 11 years but was not allowed to date until she was fully emotionally an adult. It was the night of her first date with Leah. She only had eyes for her wolf. The thought of anyone else tore at her young heart.

Some visiting vampires tried to woo Renesme away from the wolf only to be let down none too gently much to Leah's delight. She didn't even want to entertain the thought of being with anyone but her wolf.

For her part Leah was patient with the hybrid, but could not wait for tonight. She had been secretly, with the help of Esme building a future home for the two of them for the past 2 years and had finished everything the last night.

Their first date would be going to their favorite restaurant, going to a play, and then she would show her the home where she would make desert for her love.

Renesme had grown into quite a lovely young woman, but her uncle Emmitt and aunt Kate were not the best influences and she became quite the prankster. Being able to shield her thoughts from her father she more than once dumped water on her father from a doorway and would put fake blood everywhere for unsuspecting vampires to sit on.

Leah loved the fun loving hybrid's antics and often helped in her schemes. Who could deny those dimples.

* * *

One date led to another and sooner than they realized it Leah was standing with her fiancé overlooking a cliff on the reservation. They went with a Quilute bonding ceremony to honor Leah's heritage, much to Alice's chagrin.

The tribal drums sounded and the Cullen's were fascinated with the ritual. Leah only had eyes for her girl. She had been threatened by every vampire present for the past 22 years that she had to wait until marriage to go farther than making out with Renesme. She was nervous about tonight but knew it would be right with her girl.

Knowing they both would live forever and would live for each other they were overjoyed.

Bella and Edward learned to love Leah like a daughter and welcomed the union.

* * *

Once married they moved into the modest house Leah built and when they weren't traveling or helping the Voltori they could be found there running through the Forrest. Renesme either riding Leah's back or running alongside her. Everything Leah had been through had made this possible, her forever, her love. If someone had told her she would end up like this she would have probably said some explicative and flipped them off. But this was her forever. She wouldn't change anything.


End file.
